


my love is like that

by thesetemplebones



Series: attached to moments [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Are you dying?'<br/>'Mike...'<br/>'Oh, Jesus you are!'<br/>'Seriously?'<br/>'Why else would you propose to me?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter story. I also needed to write a story of Harvey and Mike getting married because of reasons. There's not enough fics out there of that.
> 
> Forgive me, it's on the short side.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! (:

_I only wanna team with you_  
_We could dream it all_  
_Don't wanna stop the thought_  
_With you and I forever_  
  
**++++++**  
  


**M** ike sighed, leaning his head back against the arm of the black couch with his feet propped up against the arm rest at the other end; after Harvey demanded that he take off his shoes before doing so. His jacket was thrown casually across the back with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He had loosened his tie but decided that taking it off all the way would waste more energy than he was willing.

“You know,” Harvey didn't look up from the papers that he was looking over from behind his desk; still dressed in his work attire, minus his jacket that hung off the back of his chair, “you could have headed on home without me.”

“No, I couldn't,” Mike crossed his arms at his chest as he settled into the couch, figuring that he was going to be here longer, “you promised me stuffed crust pizza for dinner tonight and a movie of my choice after.”

“I know.”

“ _Hence_ ,” Mike reached flicked a hand in Harvey's direction without opening his eyes, before he recrossed his arms, “why I couldn't head home without you.”

“Right,” Harvey nodded.

Silence fell upon Harvey's office except for the occasional shuffle of a paper and sigh from the couch.

“You could have waited for me at home,” Harvey said after a moment.

Mike groaned, “too much work.”

“Walking from your office to the elevator, to lay on the more comfortable couch at home, is _too much work_?” Harvey looked up from the papers and over to the younger man that was sprawled across his couch.

“Yep.”

“Walking from your office, _however_ , to my office to lay on the less comfortable couch here isn't?”

“Nope,” Mike answered without moving, keeping his eyes closed. He could hear Harvey release an exasperated sigh and _knew_ that he rolled his eyes.

If Mike had looked over, he would have seen the fond smirk that appeared on Harvey's lips.

* * *

 

Another twenty minutes passed before Harvey announced that they could go home, to which, Mike was thankful for considering that his stomach had begun to grumble at least fifteen minutes ago. If Mike wasn't so focused on getting food, he would have questioned Harvey again about why he was letting Mike pick the movie tonight, _any choice_ and why he was getting him pizza with stuffed cheese crust.

Not that Mike was complaining at all but it was _Harvey_.

“Did I tell you how much I love you?” Mike asked as he bite into his piece of pizza again.

“Only since the pizza got here about ten minutes ago,” Harvey replied, sitting down beside him on the couch.

“Well,” Mike took another bite, “I love you.”

“Mhm,” Harvey nodded, grabbing his own piece of pizza, “love you too.” He placed the piece of pizza on his plate, “so, what movie did you decide on?”

Mike grinned something wicked and pressed play on the DVD controllers.

Harvey sat in shock for a minute before he glared at the TV and glanced back to Mike, “ _you've got to be kidding me._ ”

“You said any choice.”

“Any choice of DVD that we _own_ ,” Harvey argued.

“We do own it.”

“What?” Harvey raised a brow, “since when do we own _this_?”

“Since this morning,” Mike grinned as he sat up and reached for another slice of pizza. He looked over at his partner and saw the man glaring at him, “as I hear it, you quite like this movie.”

“Donna is so fired.”

Mike just laughed and sat back against the couch. He had always swore that he was going buy _Clueless_ and make Harvey watch it with him after Donna told him that he could quote the movie.

“Love you,” Mike said again.

“We're breaking up.”

Mike laughed.

* * *

 

After the movie was over, Harvey cleaned up while he sent Mike off with a kiss to take a shower. Regardless of how annoyed he was with Donna that she told Mike, he had enjoyed watching the movie with Mike. It was a relaxing night after a busy day at work, one that he was glad to have.

He was going to have words with Donna tomorrow morning though.

Mike was dressed in a pair of dark blue sweatpants and wearing one of Harvey's old Harvard t-shirts when he walked back out into the kitchen, toweling his wet hair while Harvey loaded the dishwasher.

“Hey Mike.”

“Mhm?” Mike continued to towel his hair.

“Will you marry me?”

Mike stopped toweling his hair and focused his attention on Harvey who continued to load the dishwasher. _Did he just-?_ “What?”

“Will you marry?” Harvey placed the square cube of soap into the dishwasher and closed the door, pressing the correct cycle option before he leaned back against it, crossing his arms at his chest.

Mike just stared at him, the towel laying limp in his hand.

“ _Well_?” Harvey quirked a brow.

“Are you dying?”

“Mike...”

“Oh, Jesus you are!”

“ _Seriously_?”

“Why else would you propose to me?”

“Maybe because I want to?” Harvey walked over to the island counter, standing at the edge, looking at Mike.

Mike stared at him before he dropped the towel from his hand, “what is happening right now?”

“I'm asking you if you'll marry me,” Harvey replied.

“This is not happening,” Mike shook his head and walked over to the long table in the dining room, bracing himself for a moment against the back of one of the chair's.

Harvey was proposing to him.

Harvey Specter was proposing to him, Mike Ross.

 _Harvey fucking Specter_.

“You actually want to get married?” Mike spun on his heels, looking at the older man that still stood by the counter, “ _you?”_

“Yes,” Harvey nodded, serious.

“ _To me_?”

Again Harvey nodded, “yes. Is that so hard to believe?”

“YES!”

“Why?” Harvey asked, crossing his arms, “because of what my mother did to my dad?”

“Yeah,” Mike nodded, “… and because you're _you_ and I'm...” he gestured to himself, “ _me_.”

“Exactly.”

“What?” Mike furrowed his eyebrows. Now he was confused.

“Mike, how long have we been together for?” Harvey asked, stepping forward.

“Nearly two years now,” Mike answered.

Harvey stepped forward again, “As a couple we've been together for two years but we've been together longer.”

“… Wouldn't necessarily call it _together_ -”

“I love you,” Harvey stopped, standing directly in front of him, “because you're _you_. I want to marry _you_ and spend the rest of my life with _you_ , for some damn reason.”

Mike couldn't help but to stare at him. Harvey was serious. He was really doing this. _Holy shit! He was proposing! Actually proposing!_

“Hang on,” Mike held up a hand, “you're not even down on one knee! What the hell kind of proposal is that?”

“Remember that case we worked on a year ago?” Harvey asked already knowing the answer. “The married couple, the March's?”

“ _Yeah..._ ” Mike answered slowly.

Harvey smiled, “you said that if you ever got married you didn't want an elaborate proposal. You wanted a genuine, _stay at home proposal_. The kind where your partner cleans up dinner after watching a movie together and they propose to you while loading the dishwasher.”

Mike was in shock. He remembered that he had say that? _He was listening?_

“So, Mike,” Harvey stepped closer while he lowered his voice, “will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck, pressing his lips against Harvey's; both of them laughing while doing so, “yes!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (:  
> Lyrics used at beginning were You & I (Forever) by Jessie Ware.
> 
> I shall post the following chapters soon!
> 
> -KT xo


	2. the planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just want the record to show that everything that's happened, is your fault.”  
> “My fault?”  
> “You're the one who proposed.”  
> “You're the one who accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work but I had trouble writing this chapter for some reason.

“ **I** just want the record to show that everything that's happened, is _your_ fault.”

“ _My fault_?”

“ _You're_ the one who proposed.”

“ _You're_ the one who accepted.”

“Ah, yes, that may be true but,” Mike uncapped his orange highlighter and highlighted an important sentence in the case proposal that he and Harvey were working on, “ _you're_ the one who said we didn't want to wait.”

“ _We_ both agreed to that,” Harvey added.

Mike looked up at Harvey, who sat in his chair behind his desk, “it's always been my dream to be a summer bride.”

Harvey rolled his eyes.

“As I was saying, all the events that have transpired over the past two weeks, have been your fault,” Mike went back to flipping through the folder on his lap.

“I object,” Harvey argued, “you're just as guilty as I am.”

Mike scoffed, “I object.”

“On what grounds?” Harvey asked, looking up at the younger man.

“On the grounds of that _you're_ the one who befriended and hired Donna all those years ago, therefore _you_ should have known better,” Mike smirked, “court dismissed!”

“What? Court not dismissed,” Harvey argued, “I motion for a mistrial.”

“Mistrial?” Mike asked. “How?”

“Newly discovered evidence,” Harvey smirked.

Mike looked at him, “what _newly discovered evidence_?”

“Divorce,” Harvey didn't look up from the folder of papers he was looking through.

“You can't get a divorce, Harvey, unless you actually get married,” Mike explained. “I know you're a little slow when it comes to commitment and such but-” Mike was unable to finish answering before a crumbled up piece of paper was thrown at his face. “I so can't wait to have the power to banish you to the dog house.”

Harvey laughed, “ _banish me_?”

“Yes,” Mike nodded, “I can do that because I don't mind sleeping alone unlike _someone_.”

“Oh, I _know_ you're not talking about me,” Harvey said.

“Oh?” Mike closed the folder on his lap, turning all of his attention to the man in front of him, “you deny it?”

“Yes,” Harvey didn't look up.

“Need I remind you about that time when I fell asleep on the couch and you came and woke me up at 2 am because you couldn't sleep without me in bed with you.”

“That's adorable,” Donna spoke from the doorway.

Harvey said nothing as Mike smirked and looked over to the red haired woman, “he's a fan of spooning.”

“Harvey,” Donna smirked.

“Is there something that you wanted?” Harvey cut them both off and looked up at his secretary that stood in the doorway with a large binder in her hands. “What the hell is _that_?”

“Your wedding binder,” Donna walked over and dropped it onto Mike's lap.

Mike stared at it for a moment before he looked up at her, “a _binder_?” He looked over to Harvey, “they made a binder?”

“You sound surprised,” Harvey smirked, raising his eyebrow.

Mike rolled his eyes and opened it, taking a quick look through it before he had to get back to work. This had Donna and Louis written all over it, although, from the numerous highlighter marks and colorful post-its he knew that Rachel had helped in the making of it.

“Everything that you need is in there,” Donna explained, “look through it and then get back to me to iron out the details. That means you too, Harvey. Not just Mike.”

Mike smirked over at Harvey who shot a glare to the redhead and an annoyed glare to him.

 _Oh, this was going to be entertaining_ , Mike thought.

* * *

 

“So,” Mike called to Harvey, as he sat cross legged on the couch with the wedding binder open in his lap, “you're good with getting married on June 15th at the Plaza Hotel?”

“Yes,” Harvey called back grabbing a beer for Mike and himself, “are you?”

When Mike didn't respond he walked into the living room and placed the two beers down onto the table and looked at him, “Mike?”

“I'm getting married at the freakin' Plaza Hotel!”

Harvey sat beside Mike on the couch and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in so he was able to kiss the side of his head, “only the best for my husband to be.”

“It's just surreal,” Mike said, turning his head to look at the older man beside him, “I would have never thought...”

“I know,” Harvey nodded, “I get it. I never imagined this would be happening either.”

“You mean you never imagined yourself getting married? Not even once?” Mike seriously asked. He had thought that there might have been someone who made Harvey consider it… _Scottie._

Harvey shook his head, “not until you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Mike could feel his cheeks warming and he looked down at the binder, “if you weren't Harvey Specter and I didn't think Jessica and Donna would kill us, I'd say we elope down to city hall but-”

“We are _not_ eloping,” Harvey interjected.

“ _Yes_ , _I'm aware_ ,” Mike sighed.

“Hey,” Harvey pressed his finger tips into the back of Mike's neck, “it's _our_ wedding day. You and me. Fuck everyone else.” Harvey's eyes were warm when he met Mike's, “all those people that are going to be there, they don't matter. All that matters is you and me, okay?”

Mike nodded and went back to looking through the binder. It was silent for a few minutes as Harvey sat beside Mike, sipping from his beer while Mike looked through the binder.

“Speaking of the people being there...” Mike spoke up.

“Yeah?” Harvey quirked an eyebrow, giving Mike a sidelong glance.

“I know that you're inviting Marcus but-”

“No,” Harvey didn't let Mike finish the sentence.

Mike sighed, “Harvey...”

“No, Mike,” Harvey stood up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen with Mike following after him.

“Harvey, even if you invited her, there might be a chance she may not come, anyways,” Mike said standing beside the island counter.

“If I don't invite her then there's a definite chance that she won't come,” Harvey said, bracing his arms against the counter, “end of discussion Mike.”

“I know you don't have a relationship, really, with her,” Mike sighed, “but she _is_ your mother.”

“Exactly,” Harvey bit back, “she's _my_ mother! Not yours!”

Mike flinched at Harvey's tone and looked down at the counter top, trying to hid the fact that tears were welling up in his eyes.

Harvey closed his eyes and winced, “Mike-”

“I'm going to go take a shower,” Mike turned away, still not looking at him, “it's been a long day.”

Harvey watched as Mike walked away quickly from the kitchen, disappearing down the hallway and from sight. _Damn it._ He hit his palm forcefully against the counter top.

* * *

 

Mike allowed the hot water to wash over his body as he braced himself against the tiles, his head hanging with his eyes closed. He understood why Harvey didn't want anything to do with his mother, he really did but this was his wedding. He may regret not having her there even if he hadn't spoken to her in years. Maybe it was because Mike would give anything to have the option to invite his mother; Harvey's mother was still alive while Mike's was dead and gone.

After awhile, Mike finally pulled himself out of the shower and when he came out of the bathroom he found Harvey standing against the wall opposite the door.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, the way I said it,” Harvey said.

“I know,” Mike nodded.

Harvey sighed, “I wish that your parents were going to be there, Mike. I wish your grandmother and my father were too. I'd give anything for that,” he shook his head, “but I haven't… my mother… I can't, Mike.”

“Okay,” Mike stepped in front of him and leaned his forehead against Harvey's chest, so that his head was tucked underneath his chin. Harvey wrapped his arms arms around him and buried his nose into Mike's wet head, inhaling the scent of the shampoo.

“I'm not banished to the dog house am I?” Harvey asked.

Mike laughed, “no, Harvey.”

“I'll talk to my brother about it,” Harvey said after a moment.

Mike nodded, smiling into Harvey's chest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon! (:  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -KT xo


	3. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were with Scottie?” Mike whispered, looking at Harvey, his entire body deflating. He took a step back and glanced over his shoulder to Marcus, before he looked over Harvey's shoulder at Donna and Rachel; both standing there with regretful smiles. Then he looked back at Harvey, “Scottie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been some time since the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one! :)
> 
> What's an engagement party without drama?

**A** nyone who knew Mike, could tell that the smile that his lips were presently forming wasn't real and was, in fact, a fake smile for the people gathered in the elaborate hall. No one could miss the way Mike's eyes roamed the crowd, searching everyone's face, before they moved over to the archway that marked the entrance, every few minutes.

_Where_ _i_ _s he?_

As a gift to the happy couple, Jessica rented a beautiful hall at some fancy place that Mike never thought he would ever step foot in, to host Mike and Harvey's engagement party. All the guests, to which Mike only knew five of them; Louis, Jessica, Rachel, Donna and Harvey's brother, Marcus, were dressed in their best. They were serving champagne for God's sake, Mike had at least three glasses of it so far, trying to calm his nerves.

“You should slow down,” Rachel said, coming to stand beside him, holding her own glass of champagne.

Mike gave her a look, “how much champagne I'm drinking is the least of my problems.”

“He'll be here Mike,” Rachel offered a small smile.

“He's late, Rachel,” Mike grabbed another glass of champagne off of a tray from a passing waiter and turned to Rachel, “not just late but _late_. Like really late.” Mike took a gulp of from his glass, “… an hour late.”

“Mike,” Rachel sighed.

“You would think members of the British royal family were getting married,” Marcus appeared on Mike's other side, shooting a look at the crowd, “so fancy.”

Mike snorted and shook his head. He couldn't help but to see a lot of Harvey in Marcus, always making sure to make that point known to both Specter brothers. It would earn him an eye roll from Harvey and a smug smirk from Marcus.

“Who the hell are these people again?” Marcus asked.

“Your brother's guests,” Mike answered.

“Respectable clients of Harvey's,” Rachel added, “Pearson Specter Litt's finest.”

“So, people that Harvey can't stand but was force to invite because Jessica would kill him otherwise and because he's a smug bastard so he has to show off his pretty fiance?” Marcus raised an eyebrow.

“Basically,” Mike shrugged.

“Got it,” Marcus took a sip from his glass.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

“If Jessica and Donna wouldn't have our balls and your brother wasn't such an egotistical dick,” Mike explained, “I would have just gotten married at city hall instead of the damn Plaza Hotel.”

“Cheers!” Marcus lifted his glass in a toast.

“You two,” Rachel shook her head, “I'm going to check with Donna and see if she knows anything more.”

Mike watched Rachel move through the crowd, giving a polite smile to each person she bumped into before she disappeared from view. He then moved his eyes over to Jessica who stood across the room and saw her subtle shake of her head.

Nothing.

“I'm sure Harvey has a perfectly good excuse as to why he's late,” Marcus said.

“Minus a horrible accident that landed him in the emergency room, there is no _good_ excuse for being _late_ to your _own_ engagement party,” Mike frowned. “Maybe he's finally come to his senses.”

“Meaning?”

Mike looked at Marcus, “meaning he figured out what a horrible idea this is… being married to me.” He offered a half smirk and shrug, “I don't blame him.”

“Hey,” Marcus nudged him with his elbow, “you're suppose to be a genius so stop thinking like an idiot. My brother loves you and if he didn't want to get married to you, he wouldn't have proposed. Simple as that.”

Mike shook his head, “is it though? Simple as that?”

“Yes,” Marcus nodded, “you make Harvey laugh and less of a dick. I've never seen anyone be able to do that before. I know a lot of things are complicated, Mike, but the love that he feels for you? Not complicated at all.”

Mike quirked a brow in the younger Specter's direction.

Marcus shrugged, “Pride & Prejudice was on last night. Don't judge me.”

“Did you just compare Harvey and I to Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett?” Mike asked.

“I could have compared you to Romeo and Juliet and then we'd be really fucked,” Marcus argued.

Mike smiled and shook his head.

* * *

 

“Mike!”

_Thank God!_

Mike's whole being relaxed at the sight of Harvey walking toward him. The nerves that had been driving him crazy all night had finally stopped and a real smile appeared on his face.

“Harvey!” Mike's frantic eyes ran over his body, trying to see if there were any wounds on him. “Where have you been? Are you okay?”

“Mike-”

“You're an hour late!”

“Mike-”

“Where were you?”

“Mike, I'm fine!” Harvey grabbed Mike's upper arms, shaking him slightly to catch his attention.

“You're fine?” Mike ran his eyes over him again, “an hour late and you're _fine_?”

“ _Oh shit_.”

Mike glanced backwards at Marcus when he heard him mumble, only to find him staring over to the entrance. Mike turned his eyes to the entrance and nearly felt himself crumble to the floor.

_Scottie?_

“What-,” he turned his attention back to Harvey.

“Mike-”

“You were with Scottie?” Mike whispered, looking at Harvey, his entire body deflating. He took a step back and glanced over his shoulder to Marcus, before he looked over Harvey's shoulder at Donna and Rachel; both standing there with regretful smiles. Then he looked back at Harvey, “Scottie?”

“Nothing happened, Mike,” Harvey explained quickly.

“An hour late to _our_ engagement party but you're _fine_ and _nothing happened_ ,” Mike stared at him with disbelief and hurt all over his face.

“Mike-” Harvey frowned.

“Excuse me,” Mike brushed past Harvey, shaking his head at Donna and Rachel while dropping his empty champagne glass on a random tray.

He didn't get far before he was intercepted by Scottie herself.

“Congratulations, Mike,” Scottie said, looking at him while also simultaneously looking past his shoulder at _Harvey._

“Guess you don't mind hearing my name now,” Mike said as he moved past her, not looking back, leaving the hall.

Mike didn't know how long he had been walking for but it was long enough that his hands were chilled and he was getting cold; only wearing his tux and nothing more. When he pulled out his phone he saw that he had six voice-mails and over ten texts, most from Harvey.

He sighed and shook his head, pressing #2 on his speed dial.

“MICHAEL JAMES ROSS!” Donna yelled, he had to pull the phone away from his ear. “Are you okay?”

“I'm alive,” Mike replied.

“Mike,” Donna's voice softened, “are you okay?”

Mike heard some noise from Donna's end, as if she were pushing someone away.

“Mike?”

“No,” Mike's voice was tight as fresh tears pooled in his eyes. “Not really.”

“Text me where you are,” Donna said, “I'm coming to get you.”

“Donna you don't-”

“Michael,” Donna's firm voice came through, “text me where you are. I am coming to get you.”

“Okay,” Mike sighed and hung up, quickly shooting her a text of his current location.

* * *

 

He then glanced at the time and was surprised to find that it was well past midnight. Guess he had been walking longer than he originally thought. No wonder Donna was upset when he finally called her. Mike felt bad that he had skipped out on the rest of the engagement party, he didn't want Jessica to look bad or to be rude to everyone but he couldn't stay there. He just couldn't.

_Speaking of engagement party…_

Mike pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Rachel's number.

“Mike, thank God, are you okay?”

“Still alive,” Mike said, “Donna is coming to get me. I'm sorry I didn't text or call earlier.”

Rachel sighed, “as long as you're okay, Mike. We were worried! Even Louis!”

Mike chuckled weakly at that, “yeah?”

“Yep,” Rachel replied, “Donna and Marcus both laid into Harvey after you left. Jessica and Louis added in their two cents also.”

“And you?”

“I gave him disappointed looks while sending you texts,” Rachel said. “He was getting enough crap from everyone else.”

“Your disappointed looks are just as bad as getting yelled at,” Mike said.

“Exactly,” Rachel laughed.

Mike nodded and looked at the cars that were passing by on the streets and the random lights that were on throughout the buildings.

“Mike?”

“He was with _her_ , Rachel,” Mike said, “the reason he was late to _our_ engagement party was because he was with Scottie and he brought her!” He let out a strangled breath as he wiped away the tears with his jacket's sleeve, “what do I do?”

“You go home and talk to him,” Rachel said, “that's all that you can do.”

Mike nodded and he sighed when he spotted a cab pulling over near him, Donna emerging only a few seconds later. “Rachel, Donna is here. I'll talk to you later.”

“Okay,” Rachel replied.

Mike hung up his phone and slipped into his pants' pocket just as Donna wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. He clung back just as fiercely, his fingers digging into her shoulder slightly.

“At least send me a text the next time you decide to disappear into the night,” Donna said, “okay?”

“Mhm,” Mike nodded.

“Where are we going?” Donna asked.

“Where's Harvey?” Mike looked at her.

“Home,” Donna said, “Marcus is at my place, figuring that you guys are going to need time alone.” She stepped back and looked at him, “do I need to send Marcus back to the condo to be with Harvey because you'll be staying with me or are you going home?”

Mike looked back at her, “do I need to stay with you?”

“Harvey is in love with you, Mike,” Donna stated seriously.

Mike nodded, “then I'm going home.”

They both got back into the taxi, Mike suddenly feeling just how chilled he was, now that he was no longer out in the New York air. Silence surrounded them as Mike looked out the window.

“How is he?”

“Worried out of his mind,” Donna said, “feeling like a total asshole.”

“You were with him when I called,” Mike stated.

Donna nodded, “you know I was.”

“… and?”

“You know that too, Mike.”

Mike sighed and turned his head to look at the red haired woman sitting beside him, “Donna...”

“He was upset, Mike,” Donna admitted, “he was truly… afraid,” she looked at him, “… that he lost you.”

Mike nodded but said nothing, turning his attention back to looking out the window. He brought his hand up to his face and leaned his chin against it, letting out a breath. He didn't have any idea what he would say to Harvey but he knew that he needed to talk to him. He couldn't just disappear underneath the covers of bed, like he wanted to. How do you start a conversation about your fiance bringing his ex-girlfriend to your engagement party while also being late?

Yeah, that's going to go well.

* * *

 

Mike didn't remember saying goodbye to Donna or getting out of the taxi. Nor does he really remember making his way to the elevator and up to their condo. He does remember pausing just outside the front door, taking a moment to compose himself, before he entered.

No sooner did he make it through the door did Harvey appear.

“Mike,” Harvey's relief was plain to see when he rounded the corner, standing against the island counter.

“Loyalty is a two-way street. If I'm asking for it from you, you're getting it from me,” Mike said, his voice soft, his eyes searching Harvey's, “remember when you said that?”

“Nothing happened,” Harvey said.

“Nothing?” Mike shook his head, clenching his hands, “everything happened, Harvey! SCOTTIE HAPPENED! You were late to our _engagement_ party because you were with _her_! How is that nothing?”

“Mike, please,” Harvey pleaded.

_Were those tears? Was Harvey Specter going to cry?_

“If you can't see how this is a big deal, than I don't know what we're doing here, Harvey,” Mike said.

Harvey flinched as if he were slapped across the face. “Are you… do you not want to get married anymore?”

“I didn't say that, Harvey,” Mike sighed and braced himself against the counter, “why was she here? The last time I knew, she didn't want anything to do with me.”

“We sent her an invitation,” Harvey said.

“ _You_ did,” Mike pointed out.

“She showed up unexpectedly and we started to talk,” Harvey said, “that's all we did, was talk.”

Mike nodded.

“Mike, please,” Harvey practically begged, moving closer, “I love you. I didn't mean for our talk to go over. I'm marrying you, I don't want her or anyone else. I'm sorry that I was late.”

Mike was quiet for a moment. He closed his eyes and clenched then unclenched his fingers against the modern counter. He then glanced up to the other man, “careful, your caring is showing.”

“In case you missed it, I care about you a whole lot, Mike Ross,” Harvey said.

Mike nodded, “I knew it.” He walked past Harvey, careful to make sure that he didn't touch him as he passed, walking over to the hallway.

“Mike?” Harvey called after him.

“I'm going to bed, it's been a long day,” Mike said, glancing over his shoulder to the other man, “ _after_ I take a shower, that is. Coming?”

“So, we're okay?” Harvey asked as he slowly walked over to him.

“Yes, Harvey,” Mike nodded, “but if you're late to the wedding, your ass is on the couch permanently.”

Harvey's laugh echoed throughout the condo as he followed after Mike.

 


End file.
